A Second Chance
by Phoenix1998
Summary: After the Battle McGonagall gives Hagrid a second chance, he receives his letter and an finally exchange his umbrella for a wand. Prompt found on tumblr from your0favourite0nightmare.


**OK, not written in a long time, but this popped up on facebook and I HAD to do it. Credit to your0favourite0nightmare on tumblr for the idea. Enjoy.**

Hagrid picked his way through the war torn ground, moving debris out of the way with his umbrella. The gamekeeper looked at his precious castle and forest in sorrow. Years he had tended the gardens, the outlying woodland and the castle grounds. Broken cages littered his past, his beautiful creatures had taken shelter in the forest from the oncoming death-eaters. Merlin's beard this was a lot to clear away. Bowtruckles scattered in the grass, disorientated as their trees lay burning around them. Dishevelled Hagrid waved his umbrella over the wood putting the fires out. Gentle hands reached down and collected the delicate creatures and replaced them onto the branch.

Wind started to blow from the east, pushing with it the tattered remains of textbooks, tests and homework from his hut. He had held onto their work over the last few years, a reminder of the teaching job he had longed for. Scraps of Harry, Ron and Hermionie's letters from the past six years in the dust, all that was left of their childhood troubles, blowing in the wind.

Hagrid sighed as the memories drifted over him, Ron vomiting slugs; Hermionie's comforting words and of course Harry's constant belief in him. Smiling at how far they had come the giant wearily sat down on one of his magically enhanced pumpkins. How times had changed. The battle of Hogwarts had left scars on all of them, the castle seemed to be mourning the loss of its innocence, its peace and the safety that it had promised for hundreds of years. Never before had the darkness of the world reached so far into the heart of the castle. Hogwarts was redefining itself, and preparing for the struggles to come.

Standing up again Hagrid changed his trejectory towards the lake, he had always found solace there when he was a student. Finding himself dwarfed by its vastness and feeling more normal in himself. The sun was rising now, darkness receding from the grounds, the snaking tendrils removing themselves from the school of magic. A pink tinge touched the giant's face highlighting the age of the man, laughter lines carved their way into the welcoming face of Rubeus Hagrid, taming the wild ruddy mask. Looking out over the magical waves breaking on the shores, the tentacle of the giant squid breached the surface in a gesture of greeting.

Minerva McGonagall gazed out of the window of the head teachers office. Snape's things had begun to put themselves into boxes, the newest portrait on the wall was asleep for now. The wounds were still fresh and the castle was recovering as much as any of its occupants. The glimmering order of Merlin first class sat in her peripheral vision, a reward she still didn't feel worthy of. The whole teaching body had handled the battle with remarkable courage and strength.

Breathing in deeply the headmistress turned on her heal, changing her shape as she went. Shrinking to the height of a cat had its perks, she could no longer see the portrait of Snape hanging on the wall filling her with guilt. Potter had explained of course about the brave part that Snape had paid in the recent events, and his devotion to Dumbledore. Pity and rage mixed with her sorrow and she sauntered through the entrance to her office and into the corridor beyond.

Life as a cat left her plenty of time to think and to wonder about the future. Marching herself into through the rubble strewn hallway McGonagall pondered what she could do to reward the forgotten members of the battle. Walking past an open classroom door she thought back to when she herself was a student, it had been just before the last great wizarding war, before Dumbledore had defeated Grindalwald. She remembered the rumours though, the rumours of a dead girl, of a castle haunted by darkness. Sitting in this classroom as a first year, asking her professor about the tunnels. She had heard about the heir of Slytherin.

This castle was engrained in her blood, and she owed it so much. It was as she stalked out of the empty dust covered classroom that a thought struck her. Maybe she could right the first wrong that Tom Riddle caused, and return some of the past to an innocent who had suffered because of him.

Turning tail McGonagall jogged back to her office, transforming back into herself and marching the last few paces to the stone gargoyle protecting her office. The weary creature straightened its battered body and stated quietly;

"Password?"

"Peace"

Swinging forward the poor gargoyle fell back into a slump, nursing its fissures. Smiling as she walked into the room that was now filling with light, she met the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and sat behind the desk, pulling towards her a piece or parchment and a quill. Brushing the feather against her top lip she began to pen a letter.

 _Dear Rubeus Hagrid,_

 _In light of recent events we would like to extend you an offer to become a full time student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your dedication and devotion to this school should not go unrewarded. I have taken into consideration your previous years as a student, but I believe you would benefit from a recap of your knowledge. We wouldn't want any future events like those surrounding Professor Lockhart, and that was with a full education._

 _I am therefore more than_ _pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1_ _st_ _September,_ _where you will join the first year students._ _We await your owl,_ _and your answer swiftly_ _._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _Headmistress_

 _P.S. please reply as soon as possible so that I may make the necessary arrangements to accommodate our classrooms._

McGonagall laid down the quill with satisfaction, a grin on her face. This was the best thing she could do for Hagrid, she just hoped he would agree. Tying the letter to the leg of her tawny owl, McGonagall walked over to the window and released the bird into the new day.

Hagrid glanced up at the sky watching the light stream over the castle, hitting the lake and refracting billions of light diamonds across the boats lapping in the boat shed. The sight never failed to amaze him, from the very first time he saw it after he capsized his boat as a new first year. The stunning beauty of the monument never dulled, and the giant rested in his memories of his life there.

Lost in his memories Hagrid jumped as a large tawny owl landed in front of him, skidding slightly on the damp dewy grass.

"Hello there littl' fella', I recognise you." Hagrid frowned, "You're professor McGonagall's bird, seen you in the owl'ry I have."

Heart jumping to the worst conclusion Hagrid reached down and pulled the letter from the patient bird's leg. Once relieved of its duties, the magnificent beast took off once again. Unravelling the scroll Hagrid's eyes scanned the page quickly.

And again.

There must have been some mistake, a different Rubeus Hagrid. But as the realisation swept over him a broad grin split his face. The ruddy nose and tangled beard twitched in boyish glee. Combing over the letter again and again Hagrid began to chuckle. Merlin's pants, him? A Hogwarts student?

Leaping to his feet Hagrid left behind the weight of his years and wept in delight. Throwing the umbrella in the air he whooped. The birds rustled in the trees and the squid surfaced once again. Morning light melted the darkness behind them and shone through the Forbidden Forest.

Grinning widely Hagrid jumped and punched the air, the earth trembling as he did so. And from up in headmasters office smiled Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and even a tweak from Professor Snape. A new age was coming to Hogwarts, and there wasn't a better man to be at the helm.

 **There is so much more to this promt including Harry taking Hagrid to Diagon Alley, and classes with the first years, and of course the sorting and the rest of the school year.**

 **If you want me to write more, please comment and follow! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
